More Issues
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: What would happen when Josh Mankey was a secret supervillain, or at least trying out to be one, by... (Oh... we cannot reveal this one...)


NOTE: A more serious, longer oneshot. JoshxKim to KimxRon over time... (Yes, Josh is a big jerk...)

Kim sat on the couch of the all-known Possible residence on one of Middleton's most known streets. She was awaiting her date with Josh Mankey and was very impatient.

"MOM! JOSH is coming to pick ME up! Me...! Not Bonnie brat or the others! ME!"

Ron stood and had a nonchalant face. He knew he introduced Josh to Kim, and Kim was very grateful indeed. Ron was the boyfriend man, meaning that he gave Kim her boyfriends. Ron didn't care. He was happy for Kim. Very happy.

Suddenly, Josh knocked on the door and Ron had a very loving smile upon his face. Ron hugged Kim goodbye and gave her a loving friend look. He waved as Josh took her by the hand. "See ya KP!" He yelled before the door was shut. Ron hung out at the Possible residence and Anne was in the kitchen washing some dishes...

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P... I sure hope KP enjoys her date..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YES! As one of Bonnie's most fervent allies, I've got a sinister mission to undertake. Make Kim break down so badly that she will have to run away and go all loco upon the Ron buffoon. Yes... Buffoon. I'm dating a world hero and I don't expect this type of relationship to last. And she's the one that likes me, and I took my dear advantage of this 'sitch.' Kimmie is going to burn in fire with this move of mine.

"Hey Kim... What about the Mexican restaurant down the street?"

She smiled to my vicious delight and said, "Y... yea..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure she will... Josh is a fine young man... But I've been having some doubts..." Anne's face showed some uncertainty.

"What doubts? Josh is a fine young man for my fine young KP..." He said with pride.

"He seems a little snarky... He disrespected me twice before... Once with Mr. James before he whacked it off his face."

"That's only three times... How much times was he here? Huh? He's a fine young man for KP..." Anne was taken aback by Ron's harsh use of words.

"Take it easy... Calm down... He was here only once... It hurt me..."

It was Ron's turn to be utterly thunderstruck. "Only... once?"

"Yes... The time he came over for dinner..."

"Oh yes... He flipped your husband off..."

"He DID? That explains his rage... His anger..."

"He flipped him off, but apologized... I truly believe he was reformed then and there... I cease to call him Monkey anymore... He's a truly nice man, maybe a little self-consumed, but bon-diggity fine for homie KP..."

In the veils of fire, Ron was so dense to the harsh, jarring reality. He just had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I and Kim arrived at the Mexican restaurant just in time. It was 6:57 PM and in 18 minutes Bonnie would arrive to steal me as a date. I got in and had a seat by 7:03, and engaged in a distracting conversation so that Kim wouldn't have any suspicion of my true intentions. Truth is, I never had a HEART. I was using Bonnie too.

"Hey Kim, what do you want...?"

"Hmm... Salad?" She looked off to the side and was thinking something I didn't notice.

(POV CHANGE)

I was thinking of salad with some Ronshine? RONSHINE? I'm on a date with Josh and I think of RONSHINE? This is getting so badically wrongsick. I looked at my watch and it said 7:13...

Two minutes, and flash He's gone, he'd never stay He was about to dash Imitator, vice is his way

I thought of that poem and I gave a questioning stare to Josh.

"So... it's 7:13 and I thought about a poem about a cheater... Two minutes... 7:15... Nice organized time..." 'Very organized...' I thought.

(POV CHANGE)

Now I had ONE minute until the ultimate humiliation of KIM! I'm not a supervillain like she fights. I'm an infiltrator, a cheater and a jerk. I'm so proud of myself. I've been at this game for 3 years... Constant victories for me...

The waitress arrived and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

(POV CHANGE - BONNIE)

I snuck into the restaurant with the most inconspicuous disguise ever. I looked like the floor. I snuck towards the bench.

"Some Mtn. Dew please..." I heard Kimmie loser say. She was so going to get her medicine.

I saw Josh pull off the gesture for me to rise.

(POV CHANGE)

"Your fate... I want to drink your fate..." As I said this horrifying truth, I saw my sidekick Bonnie rise next to me and take my hand and walk me off as fast as she could run. "Game over, LOSER. FYI... Bonnie's mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(RON'S POV)

I was watching some television, typically the awesome Baddie Bashers series that was already in its 37th season... What a run for a mondo awesome show like this...

"Ronnie... How much does Kimmie trust you?"

"She would trust me on next to anything..." I turned the TV off and went over to Mrs. Dr. P's area and had a family to family talk. She was like my second mother.

"I received a call from Kim... She sounded speechless... Just screaming and wailing for all life... Then she quickly said 'Bad news...'"

I felt a self-hate that I couldn't quench. I felt so bad about myself. Trusting Josh was a hard enough thing to do, and when I trust Josh, he takes Kim's life and flips her table? MONKEY is going to pay for that someday.

"Monkey..."

"Josh Mankey... Not Monkey..."

"Josh M-o-nkey... He did this... I can just feel it..."

"He couldn't do such a thing! He's the sweetest man..."

"The time he flipped off Mr. Dr. P..."

"Yeah... But he apologized for it..."

"I think he has some 'insincerity problems...' Bad ones... So wrongsick that I could hurl inside..."

"Hmm... He seemed nice..."

"You can trust me on this one..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(JOSH'S POV)

I've finally done it... Another loser ditched and another being prepared to ditch. Bonnie is going to pay for it by the most notorious one of all... Shego. I am Bonnie's ally, but I feel like pranking her to show that I couldn't seriously date that type of woman.

(KIM'S POV)

I can't. I am the worst loser of all time. I am totally worthless. How could someone like that ditch me? He just took Bonnie's hand and ran off.

"One less person to trust... Only 'RON' left..." I could hardly think of Ron being the only one I could EVER trust. He was so sincere and trustworthy through everything. He even finally supported my decision with Josh... Josh is such a mean loser. He's such a manipulator.

I ran from the Mexican restaurant with mission speed, weeping the whole way. I couldn't stop crying even when I got to my house. I ran upstairs and went into my room, shutting the door and locking it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(JOSH'S POV)

Well, I've got to do this again. I looked up the sexiest supervillains of all time, and I fould this green-skinned femme fatale and rang her evil number.

"Who's this?"

"Josh Mankey... Wanting to be a supervillain... Starting by ruining dates with other people..."

"Well, welcome... My name is Shego."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONNIE'S POV)

Josh did a heck of a good job taking Kim's life and ruining it. I am seriously proud of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(JOSH'S POV)

I came up to Bonnie and led her out of the door. I took her to a restaurant down her street and got in about 30 minutes before it would close. We sat in the back, in a big bench that could hold at least 4 people. Shego was arriving at 8:45... It's 8:43... Teeheehee...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(RON'S POV)

I noticed Kim run upstairs and decided to go up and check up on her. I made it up the stairs and when I was at her dor, she simply said, "Go away..."

I heard her weeping and I said, "I was wrong..." I heard her come up to the door and unlock it, opening it.

(KIM'S POV)

I was so torn apart that I could rip someone in half. Except Ron. I couldn't touch him.

"Please... Sit!" I cried as I told him to come sit down.

"KP... I've never notice you so... Sad... It breaks my heart." He looked away and fell to the bed. My heart broke once more for seeing him so melancholy.

"Ron... He was using you... That jerk took Bonnie right as I was at the date..." I couldn't say Josh because the name now made me hurl.

"Yea... Monkey took Brat..."

"Monkey is RIGHT... But why?"

"He probably... probably..." Ron started to break down. I never noticed him so sad. He heart broke when mine did. "Oh I DON'T know..." He sniffled. "Probably... wasn't... ready... for..." He kept weeping... "Ready... for..."

"Ready for what?" I stopped crying and asked him humbly.

"For... for... someoneasbeautifulasyou..."

"Ron... Let me hear it..." I somewhat started to figure it out, since it said 'beautiful' in it... I started to smile, and Ron's face brightened.

"For someone as beautiful as you..." My heart LEAPT at the endearing compliment.

(RON'S POV)

I was simply stating the facts, because she was factually beautiful. I told her that Monkey wasn't ready for a beauty like her... I saw her eyes and it hit her totally different. She blushed brightly.

"Thanks..." She said lovingly. I looked to the left and suddenly felt an arm around my neck.

"KP?" Okay, this was a little wrongsick, but who wouldn't cuddle a beauty like Kim Possible? No one. She set her forehead on my right shoulder and leaned against me affectionately. She purred. Did I heal her heart? Guess so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(SHEGO'S POV)

Dr. D is going to be so proud of me. I brought my Evil scale with me to see how evil Josh was. I crept into the restaurant and snuck across the floor in a different fashion than Bonnie did. I saw Josh give me the sign.

(BONNIE'S POV)

"I want to have some Coke..."

"I'll drink some Villain Soda..." Josh sneered at me? Did I see a green-skinned lady in a super suit? Oh... JOSH IS DOING THIS TO ME? TO ME?! GAH.

(JOSH'S POV)

WORKED SO WELL! Bonnie is going to cry her eyeballs out now.

(BONNIE'S POV)

"Josh... Why?"

"I told you... I'm a cheater supreme... So don't expect me to hang around, snarky cahoot..."

I was furious. I wanted to tear him apart. Yet I found myself breaking apart within myself. I was breaking down for the first time in a while. I thought I trusted Josh all these years, and he treats me like trash? I thought I hated Kim. Not so much anymore, since I'm in her shoes now, somewhat heartbroken and sad. I ordered my Coke and good meal and ate it sadly by myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the loser Ned walk in. He instantly took notice of my face and walked over eagerly but gingerly. I briefly gave him the death stare, but gave up and let him sit...

"What's been botherin' ya?" He sweetly asked me.

"Guess living the bad life bites you back..." I said, acknowledging the consequences of being a snarky brat.

"Yeah... Josh was quite the bad boy earlier, say...?"

"He and I broke Kim's heart..." I would usually say this with bratty vigor, but I just sat there, moping.

"And broke yours too, eh?" He sounded Canadian to me.

"Hmm... yeah... He took the villainess Shego and ditched me this time... I don't think he'll ditch her... He said, 'I'll drink some Villain Soda...' He's evil!"

"Hmm... That boy's really got his hands full, eh..."

"And he called me a CAHOOT!"

"Means little lover, in a disgusting way..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(KIM'S POV)

Suddenly, Ron felt like a man to me. A real man that had no intentions of breaking hearts. I couldn't help it but snuggle against his cute form and lay my heart right there. I fell for him already.

"Yeah, Ronnie... Oh you're so shweet..." I adorably flirted with him.

(RON'S POV)

Kim just ate my density. I felt loved for the first time. Loved loved...

"I know KP... By the way, you're the sweetest person I know..."

"Whoa... I'm not sweet..."

"Yes... you... are. Oh come on..." I tickled her cheek and she vibrantly blushed. She also giggled like a cute schoolgirl.

(KIM'S POV)

"Truth is... I've never kissed Josh..." I flirted vibrantly.

"You kidding me? I thought you two were soulmates FOREVER!" He laughed uncontrollably, with tears coming out of his giddy expression.

I took his face and turned it towards mine and pecked his lips hard. His expression turned surprised and goofy. He then pushed the passion into another kiss. This time I put my arms around his neck and held on to it with all my might. When I parted from his kiss, I smiled dreamily. It had so much fireworks. Josh kissed me on the cheek a couple of times, but it felt bitter and unwelcome.

I took Ron's hand and walked down hand in hand with him and Mom asked, "How's you two doing?"

"Fine..." We both said giddily... Mom's eyes saw our interlocked hands.

"I am so proud of you Kimmie..."

"Don't do anything too rough, Ronald. Or you're going to meet my old friend Frederick..." Dad told Ron with a mock scold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, that sucks big time..."

"It doesn't matter... Forget about it..."

"No biggie... Hey..." I shot him a surprisingly loving look. "Since the food chain just now imploded... I've got to show you a place..." I took his hand and he followed me gingerly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(KIM'S POV)

I took Ron outside during the dark of night, and walked down the lamplight lit street.

"KP... This is so amazing..."

"I know... You're my rescuer though..."

"I didn't intend for it to happen this way, but I'm perfectly fine with it... More than perfectly fine..." I then spun around and put my arms around his neck in ultimate affection. I kissed him so softly that I think his ear popped. He put his arms around my waist and we stood there for the greatest while in forever. I wish it could never end... Never end...

R & R please! 


End file.
